Reaper Love
by Samantha114
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Will has been having a tough time dealing with Grell constantly flirting with Sebastian. Will he finally reveal his true feelings for Grell? Contains boys kissing; don't read it if you don't like it.


**A/N: Here's a new Grelliam fic for you! This fanfic/drabble is inspired by the song "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore. I love the song and the movie it comes from (*cough* A Walk to Remember *cough*) and I love this pairing, so here you go! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! If I did, most episodes would consist of a lap-dancing Sebastian, which doesn't happen *sigh* **

William POV

There he goes again. Flirting with that damn demon scum. Can he not see? Can he not comprehend how angry that makes me?

I stopped myself. Of course not. He couldn't possibly see it because he doesn't know about my feelings. Because I am a coward, I get to watch the only person I love shamelessly flirt with a lesser being. I watched as he flitted around the gardens of the Phantomhive manor, following that demon around like a lovesick puppy. The fact that the demon clearly held nothing but distain toward the Grell did nothing to deter him.

"Oh Bassy!" He yelled. That was it. I had snapped. I walked into the Phantomhive estate gripping my death scythe so hard my knuckles were white.

"Sutcliff!" I yelled, starting to lose my usually well maintained temper quickly, "Shouldn't you be filling out paperwork?"

"Oh Will, you and your silly paperwork," he shot a flirtatious glance toward the demon, "Bassy is so much more interesting than that dull work,"

"Well unless you'd like your death scythe confiscated again, I suggest you get back to the office and take care of that _dull work_ immediately." I pushed up my glasses with my scythe, crossing my arms in the process.

"You're so cold Will! How could you take away a lady's death scythe like that!?" He cried dramatically, waving his modified scythe around.

"Quite easily, actually," I said. I snatched the chainsaw out of his hands and began to walk back to the office.

"Will! Give that back!" he cried. He ran towards me whining.

"Will you go back to the office and do _your job_ if I do?" I asked, waving the chainsaw in front of him.

"Yes Will! I promise! Give it back!" He pleaded. I threw the scythe in his waiting arms.

"Alright let's go. We have a long walk back to the office." I said.

While we were walking, he droned on endlessly about that piece of demon filth. Everything was '_Bassy _this—' and '_Bassy _that—.' I couldn't take it anymore. I knew I had to tell him about my feelings; it was the only way he would know why it bugged me so much when he was with that demon.

"Bassy and I wi—" he started.

"Why him?" I asked, my teeth clenched in anger.

"What do you—"

"I mean why do love that damn demon so much?" I practically yelled, "Can't you see that I've been in love with you this whole time!?"

He stopped. "You…you really mean that?" he asked softly.

"Of course I mean it! And every time you flirt with that piece of trash, it kills me!" I said. I yanked his coat towards me and crashed my lips against his. He melted into me in an instant, wrapping his arms around my neck. My hands gripped his waist and pulled him closer to me. After a while he broke away.

"Why—why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked sadly, his gaze fixed to the ground of the grassy field we were in.

"How could I?" I asked, my voice a bit calmer, "All you ever wanted to talk about was _Bassy,_"

"I didn't mean it," he said, "he was just a—a distraction,"

Confusion overtook me. "Distraction? Distraction from what?"

"From loving you," he said. His tear-filled green eyes met mine.

My world crashed around me. He loved me this entire time? I caressed his cheek and wiped away the stray tears that fell. "I am so sorry." I pulled him closer to my chest, cradling him in my embrace.

"I should be sorry," he said, "If I'd had known about your feelings…if I would have paid more attention—"

"It's okay," I said stroking his fiery red hair, "the important thing is that you know now,"

His lips met mine in a passionate kiss. His tongue traced my lips, asking for entrance which I granted. Our tongues danced gracefully together until we had to break away.

"I—I love you Will," he said, his hands on either side of my face.

"I love you too," I said, "but know that I will never let you go,"

"I know." He said. He took my hand in his and began walking towards the office again. I followed him, and for once, looked forward to overtime.

**A/N: Maybe not my best…It was a little OOC, I know, but hopefully you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading; reviews make my day! :D**


End file.
